


a series of stolen moments

by brokensoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokensoulmates/pseuds/brokensoulmates





	a series of stolen moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneneuroticfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneneuroticfan/gifts).



 

**round one**

  
Edge of an embankment, side of the highway. Chasing a creature, coloring books. Pretending you exist, detached from the world you save.  
Monsters don't exist, thoughts echoing around them. Could have saved her, could have, couldn't have, useless.  
He pushes forward, the thought draining from him, like the emptying of his bladder, splatter, into the water.  
Leave it behind. Leave it all behind.  
"C'mon boys."

**round two**

He doesn't need him to hold his hand. He's old enough or too stubborn, one in the same, one in the same.  
He pushes forward, past them both. Indignant and brilliant and it terrifies one and stuns the other.  
Some days the role switches, some days they're all the same.  
Today it's pancakes and a ghost. Today it's the usual. A simple salt and burn and on to the next, next creatures turn.  
They push on.

  
**round three**

  
Now that he knows what he knows, there's nothing he can do to save them.  
Save him. All he has left is to push on, keep fighting, keep pushing.

  
**round four**

  
Stubborn and arrogant, stubborn and petulant. Running away or running towards, or just running.  
A characteristic unsurprising considering all he's ever known.  
In trying to keep them safe he's failed and pushed forward, pushed over the edge.  
Just go.  
And never come back.

  
**round five**

  
Amends mean so little after so much is lost. If he can't save you maybe the other can.  
Role reversal again. The driver steps out and stands in front. Gun behind the wheel and run him down, the other breathes again.   
His soul's been saved. He will save him or kill him but at least they'll be together. Minus the one.   
The fight is over.  
He's done pushing.


End file.
